Decisión
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Era algo en lo que él no tenía que pensar de más. Ante situaciones como aquella él, como Hokage, no tenía perrmitido dudar. Por Konoha, por la paz y el orden en la vida de su gente. Y no, Tobirama nunca tuvo dudas; tampoco remordimientos. Era su propia decisión acabar con aquella vida.


Hey :) Realmente no sabía cuándo iba a volver a subir algo en esta plataforma, ya que tengo cero ideas para ponerme a escribir esos fics que prometí completar. En fin, algún día volveré y los acabaré.

Por ahora subo este pequeño drabble para una chavala con la llevo compartiendo 3 años un grupo de WhatsApp, en donde priman las risas y un buen rollo con el que aun alucino. Sois increíbles; todas vosotras. Por muchos años más insultándonos deiwjefjie *inserten muchos corazones *.

Mi amiga secreta es Nahir, espero que al menos no te decepcione xd.

.

.

**Decisión**

…

No movió ni un solo músculo, aunque ese asesino fue presentado ante él, de rodillas y sujetado de ambos brazos por dos Uchiha. No conocía a esos dos policías, pero sí sabía de aquel shinobi que llevaba semanas aterrorizando a la aldea.

Según lo que había escuchado, le gustaba ver como sus víctimas morían desangrados por un kunai con el que les cortaba la garganta. Realizaba el mismo corte varias veces hasta que hubiera un charco de sangre a sus pies. Era un peligro para la gente de Konoha.

Por eso Tobirama pidió que esos policías le trajesen.

Las leyes eran claras.

_Él debía_ _morir_.

Y como Hokage, ante los crímenes graves, sería él quien se encargaría de impartir justicia. Debía tomar esa espada y acabar con su vida. No le suponía ningún trauma el hacerlo, ni siquiera se planteaba lo contrario al ver a un shinobi que utilizaba sus habilidades y todo lo que le habían enseñado para asesinar a su gente.

—Hokage-Sama es él —pronunció uno de los policías, por si quedaba alguna duda.

Tobirama no las tenía. Olía la sangre en él. Se levantó de su asiento hasta ese hombre. Al estar frente a él cruzo sus brazos, intercalando miradas con el asesino.

—Lo sé. Buen trabajo atrapándole —estableció, sereno, mirando por unos segundos al Uchiha que había hablado; no tardó en dirigir sus ojos rojizos al hombre arrodillado—. Has asesinado a 15 aldeanos de Konoha, 3 shinobis y 12 civiles. ¿Cómo te declaras?

—¡No lo hice! Me echaron la culpa a mí, pero yo no fui, ¡créame!

Uno de los policías iba a asegurarse que el hombre se callara, pero la mano del Hokage se lo impidió.

—No solo hay sangre en tus ropas. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

El hombre se mordió el labio y se intentó soltar del firme agarre de ambos Uchiha, gritando desesperado. Ni siquiera eso cambió la actitud del Senju, no tenía dudas.

—¡No lo hice! —el hombre empezó a derramar lágrimas sin dejar de removerse— ¡Le juro que no lo hice!

—Si no tienes pruebas de lo contrario, eres culpable —Tobirama tomó la espada que uno de los policías le ofrecía.

—¡Por favor tiene que creerme! Mi familia es…

El Hokage no le dejó acabar, simplemente acabó con su vida. Sabía que los Uchiha habían gesticulado. No le sorprendió, la muerte provocaba reacciones incluso en aquellos que Tobirama consideraba los más sanguinarios. Sin embargo, era lo justo, tenía que hacerse para mantener el orden y la paz que tanto buscaba para toda Konoha.

—Encargaos de él y de comunicarle a su familia su fallecimiento, así como sus razones.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a su mesa, y en ello escuchó a uno de los guardias decir algo que estaba seguro que si Hashirama estuviera vivo se hubiera parado y les hubiera mirado con cara sorprendida.

—Hokage-sama, su mujer e hija murieron hace años.

Él no era así. Se sentó y les vio marchar, después de asentirles con la cabeza. Su vida no era algo a tener en cuenta. Lo importante era lo había hecho.

_Al menos, ahora, Konoha era un mejor lugar dónde vivir._

.

.

A ver vienen mis explicaciones. Me considero una persona algo graciosa así que podéis leerlas para reíros un rato de mis desvaríos y para replantearos la vida, la muerte y esas cosas.

Para mí el que ocurriesen situaciones así (personalmente creo que pasaron tanto en Naruto como en la vida real, eso sí en épocas pasadas) es un drama. El quitar una vida es un drama, por mucho que sea un asesino. No soy capaz de imaginarme a mí misma en esa _decisión_ de quitar una vida y dar paso a la muerte, no sé. Tobirama no tenía ese "drama" a simple vista, pero no tengo dudas de que el género está ahí. ¿Qué es lo del final? Pues no lo sé wjchjiwsjd.

Mi amiga secreta (Nahir, tía, perdóname si no te gusta, pero realmente no sé qué más escribir :) ) pidió drama o humor para Tobirama, y a ver yo el humor con Tobirama no sé hacerlo xd. El drama, para mí, está conseguido, pero vamos, estoy abierta a que a algunos no os parezca así (?). Tampoco me apetecía hacer el drama de "Tobirama muere" o "se muere Hashirama" y ea el drama de Tobirama que perdió a su hermano y bla bla bla; quería hacer algo diferente. No sé si lo he conseguido (?), pero al menos lo he intentado.

En un principio pensaba tocar su idea de los Uchiha y la policía que formó poniéndoles a ellos al frente, pero me acabó saliendo esto. ¿Por qué? No lo sé xd. Te quiero decir, alguna tarde tengo hambre y me voy a la cocina a por algo de comer, pero a medio camino me entretengo hablando con mi padre de algún meme que se ha encontrado y cuando voy después a la cocina se me ha olvidado a por lo que venía. Pues así es un poco este drabble, ¿sabéis? dejhejfiejhdfiejdifv.

Madre mía vaya comparación de mierda hice. En fin. Mis disculpas por este drabble a todos los fans de Tobirama y sobre todo a Nahir. Ojalá supiera escribir mejor de los Senju y Uchiha, hija :( (Aviso que no sé de costumbres ni japonesas ni de Naruto (?) para la muerte así que puse lo de la espada y fuera, os imagináis lo que queráis).

Y bueno si queréis insultarme por review porque no actualizo, o porque me ha quedado muy ooc, o porque me he sacado una ley de la nada (perdona si no lo digo ni lo notáis), o porque el drama no existe (que es en lo único que os rebatiría), adelante, os doy permiso. Me lo merezco hahaha.

Se despide TemariAckerman06.


End file.
